Master Plan of Seduction
by LeatitiaVia
Summary: What happens when the girls decide to get their man..and Hermione is the brain of it?
1. The Plan!

Declaimer: Let's face it if I was J.K.Rowling I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fan fiction  
  
Chapter 1: Girl Talk  
  
Ginny and Hermione were in deep conversation, in the 7th year dormitories, about some certain young Griffindor men that had caught their eyes, a few years back, when suddenly Lavender and Parvati burst through the door looking very annoyed. Soon the two girls found out why.  
  
'Ugh! He is such a git. An oblivious git!' Lavender exclaimed  
  
'So is Seamus.. I mean the only we didn't do was throw ourselves at them or stripped and they STILL didn't get the hint' Parvati interjected  
  
'You two talking about Seamus and Dean' Ginny asked innocently trying to hold back giggles, but failing miserably.  
  
'Of course we are. Who else would we be talking about? Can you name any other insensitive, oblivious, gorgeous gits?' Lavender sighed off-handedly, waving her hands around and flopping on her bed  
  
'I can name a few, yea' answered Ginny; her mind drifting to her own insensitive, oblivious, gorgeous, emerald eyed git smiling dreamily.  
  
'Oh yea.. Sorry Gin' Lavender whispered slowly looking at her; then turned her attention to her hands  
  
'Why don't you just forget about them?' Hermione asked, speaking for the first time. Lavender's, Parvati's and Ginny's heads snapped in the direction of Hermione as if she had just said she would never pick up another book in her life.  
  
'Forget about them?' Parvati asked after a few seconds of silence 'Are you crazy? We can't do that Mione. We're in love with them' she added as Lavender got up and stood next to her and nodded in agreement.  
  
'Your point?' Hermione asked unemotionally 'Get over it' she added casually  
  
'You must be kidding right? Mione it's not that easy. You can't just get over it. It's not that simple. Have you never been in love before Mione?' Lavender shot back exasperatedly  
  
'Nope. Thank you very much' she lied quickly  
  
'So, you've never ever had someone steal your heart away and you never spent sleepless nights wishing that they would feel the same or trying to find a way to make them understand how you feel?' Lavender asked and as she saw Hermione shake her head furiously she continued 'Said lies so they notice you? Got tongue tied in front of them? Or even felt overwhelmed by your love for them that you almost cried?' she finished; her voice trailing off.  
  
'Positively not' she answered back as Ginny joined Lavender at Parvati's side nodding along with her at these familiar signs. Ginny stopped nodding abruptly and shot a death glare at her.  
  
'Not even with Ron?' she asked innocently with an evil grin spreading on her face, enjoying the effect her words her words had on her friend. Hermione paled but soon recovered and breathed in large gulps of air. She began feeling relief of the uncovering of her secret, but felt agitated all the same that she was so easily read. She shot Ginny a death glare, very similar to the one she received earlier. Suddenly she snapped.  
  
'Oh, ok fine I admit it! Yes, I have been in love and still am as a matter a fact. And yes Gin, with Ron!' she exclaimed. Whatever reaction she expected this was not it. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and grinned before collapsing on the floor laughing while Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
'What was that about' Ginny asked them after they regained control over themselves  
  
'Oh, nothing' Lavender answered still giggling  
  
'It's that we already knew. Most people did.' Parvati continued as she began giggling again.  
  
'You knew?' she asked slowly, unsure she heard correctly 'everyone knew?' she added equally slow, blushing scarlet  
  
'Yep, everyone' Lavender said nodding  
  
'Everyone except apparently Ron' Parvati added thoughtfully  
  
'Great' Hermione voiced thrusting her hands in the air dropping on her own bed.  
  
'Yep, another insensitive, oblivious, gorgeous git' Lavender said flopping down next to her  
  
'Yea, only this one's mine' Hermione said silently and covered her face with a pillow as she realized what she had said  
  
'Oh, how cute' Parvati said smiling down at her  
  
'Yea, but it still doesn't solve the problem that we are all facing Pav' Lavender mumbled 'now we're dealing with four oblivious gits!' she added  
  
'What we need is a plan' Hermione announced with a sly grin spreading across her face. Both Lavender and Parvati followed suit  
  
' Which I presume you have, Mione dear?' Ginny asked, a similar smile forming on her own lips  
  
'Of-course I do' she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, pausing dramatically for a few seconds she continued 'The master plan of seduction'. She paused again to observe the other girls' reactions. When their smiles widened she went on adding 'But we only have a month to accomplish it, so if you want we could just drop it now' although she already knew the answer  
  
'I'm in' Ginny replied quickly  
  
'Me too' Lavender said  
  
'Me three' Parvati said excitedly  
  
'You're all sure about this?' Hermione asked one last time  
  
'Hell yea!!!' the three girls exclaimed in unison  
  
A/N: you like? R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. All is fair?

I am so sorry for taking s long with this chapter. I do realize that there is no excuse for this much delay but I have some pretty good ones. I would like to thank all those that helped me find a perfect plot for this story and for giving me some really good ideas to continue with. Also I would like to thank you for being so bloody patient with me. Again thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the story. **Btw **I don't own anything that you see even some of the plot

**__**

All is fair?

The next morning the girls went downstairs with a newborn determination. They were going to go through with the plan that they formed the previous night. They had stayed up until the early morning hours, coming up with the best plan they could master

Yet after the long, excruciating hours of planning, the girls had all agreed that they couldn't perfect it any more and so retired to their beds, for tomorrow would be a whole new day

_+_+_+_

They met up in the common room at noon and they all looked at the first point on their plan

_"Divide and Conquer" _

They had all agreed on what they would be asking the boys the same question and depending on their answer they would decide whether or not they would continue their "game"

As they woke up late due to their planning they had missed the boys when they had gone down to breakfast, the knew exactly where to find them as it was a Saturday

They looked at each other with an evil smile and headed towards the Quidditch pitch, but not before they wore their mini skirts and their bikini tops for "sunbathing" 

Ginny wore a black bikini and a while skirt, both colors suited her and neither made her look like an overgrown Christmas tree, she had tied her hair up because she knew it made her look older. Hermione wore a sapphire blue colored bikini top and was the only one that didn't wear a skirt; she wore a pair of black hot pants her hair remained down because she didn't want to bother with it. Both Lavender and Parvati wore sunglasses while Parvati wore a light green bikini and Lavender wore a mauve one. They both wore a denim skirt.

When they had reached the pitch, they made their way up to the highest stands so they could be in view of the boys and lay down.

They didn't have to wait long, before Ron had come up to Ginny's side looking surprised and a bit angry

"Ginny? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" he asked, his voice higher than usual. 

Ginny saw his eyes travel to Hermione for a fleeting second and later would swear that she saw him blush

"Nothing dear brother. I'm here trying to seduce Harry if that's ok with you" she said, letting her eyes travel to Harry that was now behind Ron, and evil grin forming at her lips when she saw him stiffen and glow bright red

She turned to her brother only to find him growling in Harry's direction

"I was kidding Ron, geez. Relax bro, I'm here to sunbathe," she couldn't help but giggle when Harry swallowed rather difficultly 

Oh the poor bugger. They have no clue what's waiting for them, they all though

"Oh, ok" was all Ron could say. His eyes traveled to the rest of the girls and he gulped a few times. It wasn't everyday that you had half naked girls sunbathing while you play Quidditch, 

"Couldn't you go anywhere else?" Seamus asked them. He and Dean were next to the other boys as well

"Why? Can't stand the heat boys?" Parvati asked, getting up and resting her body on her elbows and taking off her sunglasses and smiling mischievously as she inserted the tip of it in her mouth

"No, nothing like that. Its just…" Dean began but soon stopped, as he couldn't find the words to continue

"Then there's no problem then right?" Lavender replied, giving him a coy smile

"Err.. Right" he answered, not moving

"Shouldn't you be going back to your game then?" Hermione asked innocently 

"Err.. Right" Ron replied. They began to turn around

"Before you go could you put some sun-lotion on our backs?" Ginny asked quickly

They all stopped mid-turn and slowly turned back at them

"What?" Ron asked slowly

"Could-you-rub-some-lotion-on-our-backs" Hermione supplied, speaking slower then he did

"Why?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time

"Because, although we are flexible, we're not that flexible to cover our backs with lotion. So? Will you do it?" Ginny rounded on him. She held out the lotion for him to get, and he reached out his hand hesitantly and got it.

He gave Ron a strange look, as of asking for his permission but when he saw that Ron was doing the same to Hermione he proceeded to apply lotion to his hands. Ginny turned to lay flat on her chest with a satisfied grin on her face

Soon she felt his hand on her shoulders and gave an involuntary shudder. He slowly applied more pressure and Ginny couldn't help but enjoy it. She told him to move further down and when she heard him complain about her bikini back being in the way she undid it. 

With contentment she felt him falter before continuing less confidently when she told him to move further down, to the small of her back, but this time, before she was able to enjoy it to much she herd Ron call them to go finish their game. She could still feel Harry resting his hands on her back for a few more moments before he made his way to the pitch

She watched him go and for a fleeting second she thought he had turned back and looked at her.

She rounded at the other girls who were watching her with huge smiles on their faces

"That was amazing!" Parvati squealed excitedly

"Yea! That was the best idea ever Gin!" Lavender added equally excited

"And you undid your top. Oh Gin, you should have seen his face. It was priceless. None of the guys noticed though, which is a relief. How did you come up with that?" Hermione told her, excitement evident in her voice as well

"I donno. It just came to me" she grinned back at them, as she tied the back of her bikini again

"Well just keep them coming" Lavender said laying back down her gaze falling on Dean

_+_+_+

The day went on without much happening, until the boys began to leave. As the boys made their way the castle the girls followed them, but Harry stayed behind to put away everything and to fly a bit longer, so Ginny stayed as well.

All she did was stare at him, mesmerized by his movements in the sky. She soon snapped out of her reverie when she saw him on his way to the broom shed and she followed him

When she caught up with him she was some sort surprised to see that he was waiting for her

"Hello Harry, are you waiting for anyone?" she asked shyly

"I was actually waiting for you Ginny. I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me?" he asked her unsure of what he was saying

"Actually yes, I did. Firstly I wanted to thank you fro the back-rub that you gave me earlier. It was amazing" she answered and enjoyed the appearance of his blush 

"Well it was my pleasure Gin. I mean not that I was pleasured to be touching you or anything. I mean that it was something that-. No I mean that-" he went on until he was silenced by Ginny's hand over his mouth

"Its ok Harry. I understood the first time" she grinned at him

"Oh" was all he could master

"And secondly I have a question for you" she said, linking her arm with his as they made their way up to the castle

"Shoot, Gin" he replied

"Do you believe that all is fair in love and war?" she asked in a whisper

"Well" he paused to think about it for a second; "yea, I do" he finished off

"That's perfect Harry" came her answer

_+_+_+_

When they reached the common room, Harry was surprised to receive a kiss on the cheek from Ginny before she disappeared up the stairs

Ginny, was glowing from embarrassment as she charged into the 7th year girls' dormitories, to find the rest of the girls giggling like mad. When she had barged in their heads snapped to her, expecting her answer

"He's in" was all she said, and they all erupted in cheers and squealing 

****

A/N So what do you say? Was it worth the wait? Shall I continue? Shell I add anything? 


	3. Jealousy is a Bliss

**__**

Jealousy is a bliss

When the girls began to calm down, after hours of screeching and squealing, they decided that they should create a plan as a source of reference, as they proceeded in 'waking' the boys up

Hermione, the most organized of the girls, stood before them, conjuring a small black board next to her, for the other girls to see. Smiling mischievously she proceeded to explain what they would be doing

"Ladies, we have succeeded in gathering the boy's permission, although unbeknownst to them of course, in using any means possible to win them over" she smirked, almost identically with the rest of the girls in the room

"Here" she pointed to the black board, "is where we shall write every step we have to make through this…"she paused for dramatic effect as her smirk grew even more, "mission"

"But wont anyone be able to read it if they come in?" Ginny asked suspiciously, yet knowing that her brilliant friend would have an answer for that as well

"The writing will be in code, that can be broken by the person who has the password. Which only will be us. The password will be _Amore_" she smiled and the girls giggled

"In case you wont be able to come up here and read the steps to this, I suggest we all have" she waved her wand expertly, and little black books appeared in the girls hands, "these" Hermione finished with a glint in her eyes

The girls looked through the little books, which turned out to be small notebooks with instructions inside them

"The board will only consist of the steps, but the books will serve as a notebook for each of us. Is that clear?"

"What do you mean by that Mione?" Lavender questioned

"In these little books, we'll be noting down our progress throughout the days" Hermione explained

"Right" Parvati whispered looking at the book in her hands

"So lets proceed to the following step, already!" Ginny exclaimed, running out of patience

They all looked towards Hermione, who had turned to the blackboard with her wand raised. She flicked it as she muttered something and words began appearing across the surface

_"Divide and Conquer"_

Was the first thing written on the top of the board, just above

_"Planting the seed"_

The girls glanced between them, evil and mischievous sparkles reflected in all of their eyes and they moved on to discuss what will happen the following day

By the time they went to bed, they had agreed that Hermione would be talking to Seamus, in order to make Ron jealous, Parvati will be talking to Harry, due to the fact that they had gone to the Yule ball together in 4th year and make Seamus jealous, Ginny would be talking to Dean to make her brother mad and Harry jealous. Lavender had no one else to talk to than Ron, which will no doubt make Dean a bit upset

**__**

During breakfast the following morning, strange things were happening at the Gryffindor table. The girls would usually sit at one end of the table and occasionally look towards the boys, sometimes smiling and giggling, sometimes frowning. The boys on the other hand would sit on the other end of the table oblivious of the girls' stares and talked about Quidditch

But this was no ordinary day. This was the second day in which the girls had decided to take their own. The Gryffindor girls sat next to the Gryffindor boys.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, glad for the new source of entertainment

The boys were mildly surprised but went back to talking about Quidditch

The girls were happy with their progress but were mildly annoyed about the fact that the boys were ignoring them, but moved on with their plan

Harry sat on one end, next to Ron who was opposite from Seamus that was sitting next to Dean.

Ginny smiled at the irony of it all, and decided to have some fun. She sat next to Dean, but looking straight at Harry, who stared right back, unable to break the spell. Slowly she turned to Dean, but keeping her eyes on Harry, and taking his hand she whispered to him, loud enough for Harry to hear

"Dean, could we go somewhere and talk. Privately?" Dean, surprised, looked at the rest of the boys as of begging for their help, but as he wasn't receiving any, he nodded nervously.

They got up slowly and walked out of the Hall Ginny linking her arm with hers. Harry subconsciously clenched his fist as he watched them leave. Suddenly he felt something warm wrap around his balled hand and looking up, he saw Parvati looking at him sympathetically

"Harry, we need to talk" was all she said. It was all she had to say in order to make him fear for his life. Without even waiting for his answer she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him out of the Hall, leaving behind a stunned Seamus and nervous Ron

The two remaining girls seemed to be unaware of the disappearing of two of their friends as they continued to chat animatedly between themselves. A few moments after, Hermione raised her head in the boys direction and flashing a dazzling smile at Ron, who felt himself burn up inside, and dragged a panicky Seamus out the Hall

Ron stared after them with malice playing in his eyes as he clutched his fork and stabbed his food repeatedly, muttering obscenities. Lavender tried her hardest not to burst out laughing, but failed, letting out a snort. Ron rounded on her

"And what are you laughing about, Lavender?" he snarled unintentionally, yet Lavender was unfazed and stared right back at him

"You like her a lot don't you?" she asked him with a smile. Ron seemed to be taken aback by her question and became quiet, saving his food from murder

"Who? What the hell are you talking about?" he stammered, looking wildly around for an escape. There was none and he sighed

"Right. Well if you wont it that way" she huffed impatiently. _Why do boys have to be so emotionally inaccessible? Why cant they just admit what they feel for once in their life? _She wondered, shaking her head lightly, at the stupidity of the opposite sex, and got up to leave. As she got up, she bent to Ron's ear

"She likes you too, you know" she whispered slowly. Ron looked at her in amazement as she left.

Once out the door, Lavender allowed herself to smirk openly as she leaned against the wall and counted to three. As she reached three, Ron appeared next to her, slightly out of breath and slightly blushing

"Erm Lav, can I walk you to class?" he muttered shyly.

Lavender, smiled. The first class of the day was charms, and was one of the few classes, which 6th years can join as well. She nodded and linked his arm with hers. They walked in silence until they reached the charm corridor

"Did you mean what you said back there?" he blurted out without looking at her. Lavender smiled broadly

"Of course I did, Ron. Would I lie to you about something like this?" she told him honestly, to which he evaded the question

"And how do you know? Did she tell you?" he asked her curious, making their way to the Charm's class in a slower pace as they saw all their friend waiting for them in silence

"You mean except the fact that it's obvious? Yes, she did" she answered as they came closer to their friends

"Why don't you ask her to sit with you during Charms?" she whispered and he blushed a bit

As they met up with their friends, they noticed the change in the atmosphere, as no one was talking and the boys kept staring at their shoes, sometimes shooting the girls glances. The 6th year charm's class students were slowly arriving as well. Ron took in a large gulp of breath and walked to Hermione

"Hermione, will you sit with me in Charms? I'm not doing really good lately and I could sure use your help" he mumbled at her. She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Ron, but I'm sitting with Parvati. And don't you sit with Harry?" she tried not to smile at his dejected expression

"I'm sure I can find somewhere else to sit, Mione" Parvati voiced, staring fixedly at Seamus

"See? And Harry can sit with…Ginny!" he exclaimed, receiving a glare form Harry himself. After what Parvati had told him, Harry was getting very edgy around Ginny

"See? Settled" he whispered, "Now will you sit with me, please?" he begged her. The boys were now staring at him in amazement

"Fine, if you insist" she said exasperatedly and turning to the girls, she smiled broadly and winked, as they marveled at her acting skills

Parvati ended up sitting next to Seamus, and Lavender next to Dean. The boys found that they couldn't perform any spell in the girls' presence, perhaps due to the fact that they were better at them and they were embarrassed, or perhaps due to the fact that they were plain embarrassed

Either way, by the end of the lesson, the boys had made complete fools of themselves, and the girls had enjoyed the show

"You were right Ron, you aren't doing great at all in class. We should sit together more often" she told him as the group of girls passed them after class

"Err ok then" Ron spoke to her back. The others burst out laughing

That night the girls gathered in the 7th year dormitories, giggling at the events of the morning

"Seriously Gin, you should have seen his face. It was hilarious! He looked ready to kill Dean. Then he found out that you liked him, he went bright red and started mumbling" Parvati squealed happily as Ginny herself went red

"Well ladies, second part is finished" Hermione stated as she crossed out the second line on the little board, "tomorrow, is where all the fun begins" she grinned evilly

They all went to bed that night, content with what they had achieved

"Jealously is a bliss girls, don't you agree?" Hermione asked them that morning before they had gone to breakfast. They had all agreed, and they still did

****

A/N well there you go, another chapter of MPoS, I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the ideas that were presented to me will occur in later chapters, but until then, keep them coming


End file.
